warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Raggedstar/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Killed by Brokentail |kit=Raggedkit |apprentice=Raggedpaw |warrior=Raggedpelt |deputy=Raggedpelt |leader=Raggedstar |starclan resident=Raggedstar |mother=Featherstorm |father=Hal |brother=Scorchwind |half-brothers=Volepaw, Mosspaw |half-sisters=Dawncloud, Russetfur |formermate=Yellowfang |son=Brokenstar |daughters=Wishkit, Hopekit |mentor=Brackenfoot |app=Cloudpelt |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Stonetooth |succeededby1=Foxheart |position2=Leader |precededby2=Cedarstar |succeededby2=Brokenstar |livebooks = Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Redtail's Debt, Secrets of the Clans |deadbooks = Long Shadows, Night Whispers, The Last Hope, Tigerheart's Shadow }} Raggedstar is a dark brown tabby tom with ragged fur and amber eyes. Raggedstar was a ShadowClan leader, the former mate of the medicine cat, Yellowfang. He was born as Raggedkit to Featherstorm along with his brother, Scorchwind, their father a kittypet named Hal. He is apprenticed as Raggedpaw to Brackenfoot, and earns the warrior name Raggedpelt. After becoming a warrior, he searches for the identity of his father, but is dissatisfied with what he finds, ultimately killing Hal. After the birth of Brokenkit, Raggedpelt ignores Yellowfang, raising his son to be a fierce warrior. As Raggedstar, he appoints Brokentail as his third deputy, who kills him and lies to the Clan about his death. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Raggedstar is mentioned as the recently deceased leader of ShadowClan, succeeded by his son, Brokenstar; however, the cause of his death remains a mystery among the Clans. When ThunderClan and the exiled ShadowClan elders invade ShadowClan, Brokenstar, pinned down by Yellowfang, admits to the murder of his father. Later, Yellowfang reveals to Fireheart that she was Raggedstar's mate, and Brokenstar's mother. Power of Three :When ShadowClan is persuaded by Sol to give up their belief in StarClan, Raggedstar and Runningnose seek Jaypaw's assistance. Jaypaw, along with Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw, and Flamepaw, create a fake sign for Blackfoot, which is made real when Raggedstar and Runningnose appear, successfully convincing the ShadowClan leader to restore his Clan's belief in StarClan and his leader name. Omen of the Stars :Raggedstar appears among other ShadowClan ancestors when Flametail is dreaming. He insists that ShadowClan must stand alone if it is to survive what will befall the Clans, referring to the rise of the Place of No Stars. Though the old ShadowClan leader wishes to tell him more, he is stopped by Sagewhisker. Super Editions :In 'Yellowfang's Secret, Raggedkit is born to Featherstorm along with his brother Scorchkit, though the identity of their father is unknown. However, the Clan suspects that Featherstorm, who had often spent time in Twolegplace, mated with a kittypet. Eventually, he is apprenticed as Raggedpaw to Brackenfoot. As an apprentice, Raggedpaw excels at battle training, earning his warrior name Raggedpelt after a battle with WindClan. He grows close with Yellowpaw, confiding in her about his hatred of cats' gossip about his heritage. They search for his father, revealed to be a kittypet named Hal, who has no interest in his son. After kittypets invade, Raggedpelt confronts Hal and Featherstorm, ultimately killing his father. :When Yellowfang shows interest in medicine, Raggedpelt mocks her, and is furious when she decides to become Sagewhisker's apprentice. Later, Raggedpelt receives an apprentice, Cloudpaw and becomes deputy. After the birth of their son, Brokenkit, Raggedpelt forces Yellowfang to forget giving birth to him. He has Lizardstripe nurse Brokenkit and his true mother is unknown to the Clan. Raggedpelt often brags about his son, and defends him whenever the young apprentice, Brokenpaw, causes trouble. After the death of Cedarstar, Raggedpelt becomes Raggedstar, makes Brokentail a warrior early, and appointing him as his deputy after the deaths of Foxheart and Cloudpelt. However, Raggedstar has a shared nightmare with Yellowfang about the future of ShadowClan, and admits regretting appointing Brokentail. Later, Brokentail rushes into camp, claiming that his father was killed by a WindClan patrol. :In ''Tigerheart's Shadow, Raggedstar appears at Tigerheart's leader ceremony, giving him a life for loyalty. He urges the new leader to unite ShadowClan once again. Detailed description :Raggedstar is a large, broad-shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with ragged, patchy fur, scars on his nose, amber eyes, and a shredded ear. Trivia Interesting facts *He has kittypet blood through Hal. Mistakes *Although Raggedstar is said to be Clawface's mentor in Secrets of the Clans, Crowtail is Clawface's mentor in Yellowfang's Secret. *He is mistakenly called Raggedpelt in The Last Hope. *He is mistakenly addressed as Raggedstar four times in Yellowfang's Secret ''before he gains his leader name. *He is shown with white stripes on the family tree. Character pixels Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Raggedstar has killed: *Hal Ceremonies Leader info }} Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * Notes and references Category:Main article pages